The objective of this research involves the synthesis of polycyclic heterocyclic systems, specifically, which will be used for the synthesis of natural products. The project involves novel methods towards the synthesis of 2-amido furans from pyrrolidinone intermediates. Cyclic amides are widely regarded as useful precursors for N-acyliminium ions. Cyclic carbinol amides were treated with triflic anhydride so as to prepare various alpha-triftuoromethylsulfonamido furans. The research will investigate whether the products can be used in subsequent cycloaddition chemistry for alkaloid synthesis.